Hybrid and electric cars often employ electrical traction motors which, as with conventional motors, generally include a stator and a rotor. The stator is typically stationary, and the rotor rotates relative to the stator. In alternating current (“AC”) motors, the stator contains a current carrying component generating a magnetic field to interact with the rotor.
Certain high power electrical motors (as shown in FIG. 1) can include a large number of weld joints between copper wire windings. The copper wire windings are conventionally joined by fusion welding processes, such as metal inert gas (MIG) welding, plasma arc welding (PAW), or laser welding. By its very nature the MIG welding process requires time to melt the highly conductive copper and, as a consequence, can cause potential heat damage to the adjacent insulating enamel coating on the copper wires. Spatters and sensitivity to fit-up and alignment between the copper wires are also common drawbacks. PAW may not require filler wire, so spattering is not a problem; however, it still has many of drawbacks as the MIG process. Further, laser welding is sensitive to fit up and alignment and costly for both equipment and operation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods of forming joints between copper wire windings and the like. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.